


Fools Rush In

by PhloxFox (Ravenwood316)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Lance are siblings, All my medical knowledge comes from google, Alpha Pidge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Adam, Condom Failure, Cuddling, Getting Together, Is it slow burn if they make a baby?, M/M, Male omegas have both types of genitals, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith, Omega Lance, One Night Stand, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, alpha allura, alpha shiro, beta hunk, omega lotor, sex in the first chapter, shiro and Keith are siblings, slowish burn, strangers to lovers to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/PhloxFox
Summary: Two idiots explore the wonderful world of parenthood and relationships after a one night stand.





	1. Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Leadernovaandthemacabre for letting me sound board off of them and putting up with me!!!!!!

The heavy beat thrummed through his veins as Lance crossed the darkened nightclub looking for the group he came with. Sadly, he thought, the place was dark enough no one would notice him though the glow bracelets he was made to wear seemed a little stupid. 

Each patron was given a different color band depending on their secondary gender and another depending on if they were looking to hook up, were mated, if they were just there to have fun, and a couple other options. 

Lance glared at his color combination. A pink and green multi colored band signaled that he was an omega and a bright neon orange band indicated that he was looking for a one night stand. The whole thing had been his friend Hunk’s idea, saying he needed to loosen up before the beta picked out a yellow bracelet and disappeared into the crowd.

Sighing for what felt like the billionth time that night Lance dove back into the crowd figuring he might as well at least try to pull someone. Looking around he saw several white and yellow bands as well as quite a few red ones in the crowd. As he worked his way across the club he eventually found his other friend Pidge talking with another girl who was wearing a red and blue beta band and a bright pink band announcing she was looking for a relationship. 

Raising a finely arched brow the omega noticed that Pidge was also wearing a pink band next to her black and gold alpha band knowing the smaller girl must have just grabbed something from the table without looking when they walked in since Pidge was only attracted to science.

Shaking his head Lance moved on half tempted to just ditch the place and go back home when he caught a tantalizing scent. The scent was an intoxicating mix of anise anise, cardamom, and lilacs. Letting his nose guide him the omega followed the scent till he had reached its source. Standing at the bar was a tall muscular man wearing a purple band next to a pink and green band. 

In the low light Lance couldn’t make out most of the guys features but when he picked up Lance’s scent and turned the one thing that did stand out was the flash of violet of his eyes. Next thing Lance knew the guy had crossed the distance and was standing in front of him. Lance was slightly surprised to see just how fit the other omega was but didn’t think too much of it as he inhaled the scent like a drowning man inhaled oxygen. 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Lance asked leaning into the other man’s space to be heard over the music

“No but I broke a nail when I crawled out of hell.” The man replied with a smirk before he slung an arm around the other Lance’s waist. 

“Then no wonder you smell so hot.” Lance chuckled lowly. 

After that the other omega invited Lance to dance which mainly consisted of pressing up against each other and moving to the heady beat chatting as best they could. Lance was surprised to find he was slightly taller by an inch but froze when he could feel Keith scenting the base of his neck sending little flashes of electric shivers across his skin when the shorter omega’s nose brushed his scent gland as they lost themselves in the rhythm. 

Lance felt the temperature start to rise and noticed Keith’s heavy breathing till he was pulled down for a heated open mouthed kiss. Taking the invitation Lance buried his fingers in the omega’s soft dark locks pulling him closer feeling like they were the only two in the room. They broke apart just as quickly as they had come together panting.

“Wanna take this somewhere more private?” Keith murmured into Lance’s ear prompting him to nod before the shorter omega grinned against his neck. 

The omega wasted no time in ushering him off the dance floor and down several hallways. The heat still on Lance’s skin felt like it was getting warmer and he could feel his slick starting to flow soaking his jeans, but every thought left his clouded mind when he saw Keith’s violet eyes blown wide with lust. Lance managed to send a text to his friends so they wouldn’t worry, before he was being pulled through a door and pressed against a wall. 

The man’s mouth was back on his as they stumbled into what Lance guessed was the club’s bathroom as he was surrounded by the scent of cheap soap and cleaner. The mysterious omega let his hands roam again as Lance attacked his mouth.

Lance could feel the strange heat getting higher and smell his as partner’s scent grew stronger as he heard the lock on the door being engaged. He barely registered the feeling of warm fingers quickly working his pants open before he was roughly lifted up onto the vanity. 

They stared at each other for a heartbeat both panting heavily in the heated air till Lance shot forward and pulled open the other omega’s pants. Lance licked his lips hungrily as he was greeted by the other’s erect penis. With them both getting impatient the dark haired omega wasted no time reaching past Lance’s erection to sink his fingers into the wet soft folds between his balls and asshole causing both men to moan in unison.

Keith eagerly fingered Lance for a bit enjoying the debauched expression on his face till he slowly pulled his fingers out causing the tan omega to whine at the loss. Keith let himself enjoy the view while he dug a condom out of his slick covered jeans and rolled it on before lining up and slamming home pulling Lance off the counter in the process. Lance yelled as Keith bottomed out locking his long legs around the other’s waist and whispering in Keith’s ear. 

“Move.”

That one demand was all the permission the dark haired omega needed before starting up a frantic pace. With the new position Keith was able to hit Lance’s prostate with each thrust as he braced them against a wall. Keith buried his nose in a scent gland by Lance’s hip letting himself get drunk off of the scent of orange blossom, cinnamon, and clove as he neared his climax.

A few more forceful thrusts from Keith had Lance tipping over the edge painting his stomach and Keith’s chest white as his walls contracted around the other omega’s dick. Keith only slowed a touch to hungrily watch Lance’s face as he orgasamed before losing control himself and empting into the condom. The two omegas panted shaking in the afterglow as Keith gently slipped out of Lance and set him down before disposing of the used condom. While Keith did that Lance set about cleaning them both up and pulled up his pants as Keith did the same. 

Not really knowing how to proceed after having sex in a public bathroom Lance simply kissed Keith on the cheek, unlocked the bathroom door, and slipped back into the crowd.


	2. Positives

A few weeks later found Lance sitting in the bathroom staring at a little white stick in his hands. The stupid thing laughed at him as he glared at it, cursing its existence. The damn thing was positive! He knew something was wrong when he started getting sick in the mornings and gaining weight despite throwing his guts up every day but he never really put two and two together. 

He was pregnant and the kicker was that he had no clue as to who the father was. He had a fuzzy memory of their scent and what they looked like, but sadly that didn’t help him much. He was trying to figure out how to locate them with what little he had when one of his roommates knocked on the door 

“So what are the results?” his best friend Hunk asked through the wood door 

“Take a guess.” he replied with a groan as the large beta opened the door and walked in taking the stick from his hand and looking at it. 

“Before you ask I don't know who the father is. All I know is that it happened at that night club you dragged me to.” he huffed remembering the tryst in the bathroom with a strongly muscled omega. 

“Well can you remember anything about them?” Pidge asked from her position leaning in the doorway. 

“All I can recall is black hair which hardly narrows it down seeing how many people frequent clubs.” Lance snapped 

“Well what about their eyes?” Hunk wondered as Lance took a deep breath and tried to see the color of their eyes. All he was able to pull was an image of dark violet eyes hiding behind damp black bangs. 

“I have no idea they were darkened by lust so I don’t know the exact shade, but I think they were violet?” The omega replied burying his face in his hands as Hunk helpfully handed him his phone so he could make an appointment with his doctor. With the appointment set Lance grabbed his keys and left the apartment and headed for his normal clinic.

Upon arrival Lance silently checked himself in and took a seat resting a hand on his stomach as he waited. When his name was called he followed a nurse back answering her questions as she did her tests before being left on his own in one of the rooms. Lance didn’t have to wait long before the door opened and his doctor walked in. 

“Lance my boy, good to see you!” Coran greeted cheerfully as Lance smiled back. 

“What brings you in today?” 

“Um well I’m pregnant. Or at least I think I am according to the test I took.” Lance replied as Coran looked over his file. 

“Well let’s start with the easy questions when was your last heat and when were you last sexually active?” 

“About a month ago and I had sex two days later.”  
Coran nodded as he wrote down the information before gesturing to the exam table and pulling out a hospital gown. 

“Well why don’t you change into this gown and we’ll do a quick exam after I check the results of your urine test.” The doctor smiled before leaving the room as Lance quickly changed into the provided gown and taking a seat atop the table.  
It was only a few minutes after sitting down that Coran walked back into the room reading over the test results. 

“Well my boy looks like you’re test was correct! Now let’s do a quick check to see exactly where you’re at.” The doctor smiled before instructing Lance to recline on the table while he rolled in a sonogram machine. 

Lance flinched a bit when Coran added a bit of gel to his lower abdomen then watched curiously as the machine was switched on. At first the image was a bit grainy as the wand was moved across his skin but soon Coran’s hand stilled. 

“Well that’s a bit surprising.”

“What? What’s wrong with my baby?!” Lance demanded.

“Nothing at all my dear boy!” The doctor chuckled pointing out what looked like three dark spots on the monitor “It appears you’re expecting triplets!”


	3. Telling Adam

Triplets. He was expecting triplets. The rest of the visit went by in a blur until Lance was sitting in his car with several copies of his scan and a prescription bottle of prenatal vitamins. The young omega sat there trying to decide his next move. 

“Alright McClain you just found out some life altering information but it’s not all that bad.” He told himself trying to control his breathing. Sure he had wanted kids but he thought it would happen when he was older and had a mate. Not when he was twenty three and mateless. But the more he thought about the more excited he got over the news. Taking a deep breath Lance relaxed and tried to decide his next move. 

He wanted to tell his mom but she was currently back home in Cuba with his dad visiting family so that was out till he could video chat. Deciding his destination Lance started the car and took off towards his brother Adam’s apartment building. The omega parked quickly and headed inside to his brother’s third floor apartment and knocked on the door. 

He didn’t have to wait long before his brother’s mate, Shiro, opened the door.

“Lance?” The alpha asked as the omega took a deep breath of the alpha’s scent. It reminded him of the charged air right before a thunderstorm. 

“Hey Shiro is Adam home? I really need to talk to him it’s important.” Lance smiled

“Adam just ran to the store but should be back soon. Can I get you anything to drink? Like tea or coffee?” Shiro asked letting the omega in. At the mention of coffee Lance felt his stomach lurch and his brother’s rich coffee scent didn’t help matters. 

“Just water please.” He replied, taking a seat on the couch. It wasn’t long after Shiro handed him his water and they started chatting happily that the front door opened, signaling the return of the apartment’s other occupant. 

“Takashi why the fuck do you insist that we buy poptarts?!” Adam complained as he walked right past his mate and brother on his way to put the groceries up. 

“I like them and just because they were on the list doesn’t mean you have to buy them,” Shiro responded “Also Lance is here.” He added as Adam finally registered Lance’s presence. 

“Oh hey Lance didn’t see you there. What brings you to my neck of the woods?” 

“Hi Adam, I actually have something important to tell you two.” Lance said suddenly nervous fidgeting a bit trying to figure out how to actually tell them. Adam watched his brother then looked at his mate who shrugged before joining Shiro on the couch and giving his brother his full attention. 

“Hey what is it?” Adam asked smelling the slight distress his brother was in. Lance took a deep breath to ground himself before speaking. 

“I’m pregnant!” He grinned 

“I just got out of an appointment with Coran and he said I’m about eight weeks along.” The omega stated just deciding to jump right in and looking up at the pair across from him. Both Adam and Shiro looked shocked but it was Shiro who regained composure first. 

“Do you know who the father is?” 

“No, but I know when it happened. I had sex in the bathroom at Oracle a couple months ago.” 

“Do you remember anything about them? Hair color, scent, endotype?” Adam asked joining the conversation again. 

“They were a dark haired omega and their scent was amazing it was lilac, cardamon, and anise. Like you wouldn’t think the three would work together but holy hell it was the hottest thing I had ever smelt!” Lance answered not noticing the shift in his hosts till the scent of burnt coffee and lightning hit his nose. 

The omega immediately recoiled at the scents then paled as his stomach decided to violently revolt against him. Lance jumped up and ran into the kitchen before emptying his stomach contents into the sink. The pair on the couch cringed in sympathy as they heard the noise before Adam decided to go check on Lance.

“You ok in here?” Adam asked making sure to keep his scent in check as Lance cleaned the sink. 

“Yeah just morning sickness. Coran said it can be pretty bad when expecting multiples.” Lance coughed 

“Multiples?”

“Oh yeah I hadn’t told you! I’m expecting triplets.” Lance grinned happily pulling out his sonogram and handing it over. 

Adam watched his brother before looking down at the black and white image in his hand as Shiro joined them and looked over his shoulder. 

“Huh kind of looks like potatoes.” Shiro muttered causing Adam to look at his mate in shock. 

“Takashi no.” 

Lance just stifled a laugh before shaking his head with a smile. 

“Honestly I’m actually kind of excited. Yeah I figured I’d be older or mated before kids but now that it’s happening? I kind of can’t wait to meet them.” Lance smiled placing a hand over his tiny bump.

The rest of the visit went by quickly till Lance noticed the time and decided to go home for the night. After Lance left the two just stared at each other. 

“I’m killing him.” Adam told his mate

“They’re both adults Adam, but yeah we at least need to talk to him.” Shiro sighed pulling out his phone and hitting call.


	4. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!!!! Sorry this chapter is a bit late and not very well edited. I work retail and with it being the holidays I tried to write when I could. Please enjoy and sorry if it sucks. 😅

Keith groaned as he was rudely pulled from sleep by his phone. He knew it was his brother calling from the preset ringtone he assigned him but the omega really didn’t feel like talking to the alpha. Stretching Keith sat up letting his blankets fall to pool around his hips before getting up to start his night. After a quick shower and grabbing a poptart to munch on the omega started looking around his room to try to find something clean to wear for work. 

“I really need to do laundry this week.” He muttered to himself coming across a shirt he hadn’t seen in almost two months. The black shirt was a bit rumpled from its time on the floor but the hazy memory it held was all Keith really cared about. He normally didn’t go to clubs but had let his cousin Romelle drag him to one called Oracle to celebrate him moving to Arus and it had been one of the best nights of his life. 

He normally kept to himself but when he caught the scent of cinnamon, clove, and orange blossoms he had to see them for himself. The other omega had been taller than him and even with his stupid pick up line Keith had wanted more of them. They had danced for a while before ending up in the bathroom having mind blowing sex. Unfortunately Keith had never gotten their name or number but their scent and ocean blue eyes haunted his dreams. 

Sighing Keith threw the shirt into his laundry pile and pulled on a clean uniform, tied his hair into a quick braid, and headed out the door after grabbing himself a poptart and his keys. The ride to the bar he worked at was uneventful as was the majority of his shift. Towards the end of the night Keith was busy mixing drinks for a group of college kids when he happened to catch Shiro and his mate Adam as they entered the bar. 

Keith ignored them as he finished with the group and checked in on his other patrons before heading to their seats at the counter. 

“I know I’ve been ignoring your calls but I’m also at work Shiro.” He huffed filling a couple glasses with water and setting them in front of the pair. 

“Can’t an older brother just enter a bar with his mate to enjoy a drink?” Shiro asked innocently 

“Not when said older brother’s kid brother works as a bartender so either tell me what you want to drink or wait till my shift is up.” Keith deadpanned. 

“Meet anyone interesting since moving last month?” Adam asked 

Keith just huffed and went back to work “My love life is not up for discussion see you after my shift.” 

The rest of the night went smoothly and when Regis showed up to relieve him Keith headed to grab his stuff after telling Shiro and Adam he’d meet them out front. After grabbing his things and saying good night the omega headed out to the parking lot only to find Adam and Shiro getting into a fight with the drunk college kids over them egging a cop car. 

Keith approached to tell them to stop but before he could the cop walked out of one of the neighboring store fronts and caught them. After arresting everyone the cop called for backup and escorted them all to the station. 

“You two just had to get into a fight with a group of drunk people didn’t you?” Keith huffed as he sat in a cell with Shiro. 

“Well Adam got into the fight I was just supporting him.” Shiro stated

“Awe babe that’s sweet but you still should have stopped me.” Adam told his mate as he returned from making his phone call “Also Lance should be here shortly and we apparently have to refill Pidge’s bail jar.” The beta added sitting next to Shiro. 

“Who?” Keith asked the same time Shiro asked “Pidge still has a bail jar?” 

“Lance is my younger brother which you would have known if you had come to the wedding Keith.” Adam replied ignoring his husband 

“What wedding? You two eloped and I had to find out from Romelle.” Keith grumbled before a familiar scent reached his nose as one of the officers unlocked their cell. 

“Your bail has been made you’re free to go.” They were told before a tall omega rounded the corner and took a quick picture of Adam and Shiro still in the cell. Adam was saying something to the mystery omega but Keith could care less. Right in front of him was the omega he had met in the club. 

He was indeed taller than Keith with rich tan skin, those mesmerising oceanic eyes, and that scent that he’d recognize anywhere. The gorgeous being seemed to recognize his scent as well because he stopped talking and looked at him. 

“It’s you.” They both said before walking up to each other 

“Hi I’m Keith.” Keith told him offering his hand 

“I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you want to ask questions or just yell at me in general my Tumblr is phloxfox87.


End file.
